


Kaidan觉得你该起床了

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Post-Mass Effect 3, based on the story of my life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: ——Shepard表示拒绝。Shepard is not a morning person.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 1





	Kaidan觉得你该起床了

John Shepard并不是一个热爱早起的人。

战争结束后，Kaidan回忆起在Normandy上的日子，意识到自己理应早早发现这点。但在当时他们有太多的事情需要关注，于是Kaidan非常自然地把早班前几个小时就站在水池旁恶狠狠地瞪着咖啡机的Shepard那副狂怒阴郁的表情归咎于一个即将开始或刚刚结束的会议，或者是某个来得不是时候的临时任务。

是的，当时他们有太多更重要的事情要做。

在解决了有机生命的生存危机之后，愉快退伍的Shepard显然不再认为自己需要承受早睡早起的痛苦。他快快乐乐地将一切发出提示音的物件关上扔到了床底，在暖意浓浓的被子底下蜷缩起身体拥紧了软乎乎抱枕。

本应该替代抱枕的位置的Kaidan推开卧室门，看着床上隆起的身影摇了摇头。他在心里回顾了一下当日事项表，决定自己等得够久了。Kaidan用力地推开Shepard亲自挑选的遮光窗帘，唰地一声将室外的阳光甩进了卧室。床上的人在光照入侵下不满地嘟囔着不成意义的语气词，熟练地翻了个身，将头发乱糟糟的脑袋塞在了枕头下面。

“John，起来吃早饭。”Kaidan嗓音嘹亮。

他在房间里搜寻了一圈，终于在椅子和柜子的缝隙之间找到了Shepard不知如何掉进去的衣裤。Kaidan将衣服搁在床头柜上，伸手探进被子里找到某人的脖子捏了一把。Shepard软乎乎的后颈猛地绷紧，肩膀一抖，愤怒的呼吸尖锐得像是几天前他不小心在厨房拉响的烟雾报警器。

“操你！”他大喊了一声，努力往床垫的深处钻。

Kaidan笑着：“你可以等吃完早饭再想这件事。”他攥着被子试图往外拉，然而和Kaidan斗智斗勇多个月的Shepard已然积攒了丰富的经验，早早用自己的身体把被子的边沿压得严严实实。

他回头，迎接他的是牢牢裹在被子里的Shepard歪着脑袋从枕头下露出的狡猾笑容，在Kaidan恼怒的目光下，Shepard的嘴角挑衅般勾起。

“还早。”Shepard小声说着，然后他噘着嘴在床单上蹭了蹭额头的落下的碎发，又渐渐闭上了眼睛。

“不，你该起床了。”

Kaidan徒劳地扯着Shepard怀里的枕头，想要把Shepard从被子卷里面抽出来。不出所料，Shepard只是把自己埋得更深了一下。“不。”他简洁地回答。Kaidan收回手翻了个白眼，拨开动作间Shepard脑袋上摇摇欲坠的枕头，响亮地亲了一下他的额头。

Shepard皱着眉，从被窝里艰难地抽出一只手搓了搓额头。“想要让我起来你得多花点心思。”他一边说着，一边迅速把手塞了回去。他的双眼又开始迷迷瞪瞪地合拢，越发平缓的呼吸声在房间里过于响亮地回荡。

我本来可以揪他的头发而不是那个印着Blasto的抱枕，Kaidan心想。他紧了紧拳头，干咳了一声掐断了Shepard干巴巴的呼噜声。

“John，”他一字一顿地说，“该。起。床。了。”

或许是他奇异的语调引起了Shepard的注意，或者是他语气里的坚定让Shepard感到警觉。Shepard稍稍抬起头，瞪大了眼睛。

“不，”他把脑袋重新往枕头上一搁，用力闭紧眼睛，“我要睡觉。”

他翻过身，背对着Kaidan和他脸上难以置信的表情。Kaidan抿着嘴，抬起手，蓝色的光芒裹住了Shepard的睡梦城堡把他们送上了天花板，被窝在半空中无力地散开，Shepard穿着短裤的身体暴露在寒冷中，他还牢牢抓着枕头。Shepard惊叫一声，四仰八叉地摔在床上，睁大的眼睛还来不及被怒火点燃，只写满了惊诧。

“K……”Shepard愣了一会儿，艰难地吞咽着喉咙里涨满的情绪，揉着脸似乎依旧在努力理解刚刚发生的事情。半晌他坐起身，捞过身侧的抱枕委屈地把自己压在上面，“这过分了。”

“起床了，亲爱的。”Kaidan拍了拍手，心满意足走出了卧室。

Shepard跟在他的身后，身上的T恤还没有拉好，露出小半截肚皮。他的步伐拖拖拉拉，在地板上划出不情不愿的沉重声响。果不其然盛在盘子上食物已经凉透了，Shepard用叉子拨拉着泛着油光的煎蛋，直到Kaidan收走他面前的盘子又推过一杯咖啡。

他们在沉默中等待着食物被加热，机器运转的声音在起落的呼吸间嗡嗡作响。Shepard仍旧耷拉着肩膀，脑袋垂在杯子的上方摇摇欲坠，他的脸被时隐时现的水汽挡住，但Kaidan能想象出那副百无聊赖尚未清醒的样子，他甚至能听到Shepard依旧沉浸在睡意中的脑袋里混乱的思绪。

这是一种奢侈，Kaidan心想，在当时他们都有比这更重要的事情要做。


End file.
